Pasar del tiempo
by michelle-guzman
Summary: Shindou se reencuentra con Akane después de 10 años. y ahora tiene sentimientos encontrados. pesimo summary XD, one shot. ¡espero que les guste! Shindou x Akane!


**_disclaimer : ¡inazuma eleven no me pertenece!_**

 ** _este es un oneshot cortito, hace mucho que no escribo de esta pareja, pero quise regresar con un regalito para los fans como yo del shindou x Akane._**

 ** _pronto_** ** _empezaré a completar las historias, aunque me demore lo haré. y también a subir nuevos fics._**

* * *

 _10 años han pasado_

 _todos nos fuimos alejando, pero al mismo tiempo manteníamos la misma amistad de antaño. unos se han casado, otros simplemente eligieron profesiones diferentes, mientras que otros siguieron en el fútbol. yo decidí dedicarme a la música al mismo tiempo. hay mucho que quiero sacar de mi...pero que no puedo..._

 _mientras llevaba una taza de café a mis labios, para saborear su amargo dulzor._

 _cuando miraba al cielo y sentí como el viento traía esos recuerdos a mi._

 _-...Shindou-san?...¿eres tu? .-_

 _una dulce voz atrajo mi yo a la realidad. giré con curiosidad para ver a la dueña de esa melodiosa vocecita, al principio no podría asimilarlo, pero su rostro ...¿es la misma chica que yo recuerdo?_

 _. -...¿Akane?...-_

 _recuerdo a aquella dulce chica de cabellos marrones claros del cual se podía percibir un dulce aroma a frutos secos, dulces ojos color lila, que siempre me veían sin importar donde fuera, una dulce niña que me hacia sentir querido...aquella niña que ahora era una mujer._

 _usaba su cabello largo y suelto que se meneaba con gracia por la brisa, la misma que trajo hasta mi nariz una fragancia sin igual que me embriagaba, aquella delgada niña ahora tenia curvas que enloquecerían a cualquier hombre, y su mirada angelical seguía ahí, con ese toque de inocencia que la caracterizaba._

 _Ella brillaba entre todo el mundo... a mis ojos se veía como una estrella titilante._

 _dejé mi café y me levanté rápidamente aun asombrado de que sea la misma Akane que conocí hace 10 años._

 _casi sentí mi corazón detenerse de la impresión._

 _-...S-Shindou-san...ha pasado mucho tiempo...- su sonrisa dulce, con unos hermosos labios, adornados con un suave brillo rosa._

 _-...has cambiado mucho...te ves bien...- no pude evitar decirle, jure ver un sonrojo en sus mejilla mientras ella reia con cierto nerviosismo_

 _-...g-gracias ¡t-tu te vez genial! -._

 _sin embargo, ya no era la misma niña que solía llamarme con tanta euforia "shin-sama", se sentía como volverla a conocer...a pesar de que no habláramos antes, por que simplemente sentía que su atención siempre seria para mi..._

 _no puedo decir si eso que sentía era amor, por que realmente no sabia que sentía...pero...la pequeña Akane siempre tendrá ese espacio especial que nadie más tuvo en mi corazón..._

 _sin embargo sé que probablemente ese mismo cariño ya debía haberse desvanecido, después de todo...hemos pasado 10 años sin vernos...y ese primer amor de la adolescencia debió irse con el tiempo..._

 _Debía tener su propia vida...incluso un hombre que la admirara y la amara...un hombre que hubiese deseado ser yo..._

 _sería injusto intentar meterme en su vida después de tanto tiempo...era un niño que ignoraba las cosas importantes...y la gente que se preocupaba por él..._

 _ella se sentó junto a mi, y charlamos por horas, al principio era un poco incomodo, pero al paso de los minutos, sentía que esa misma confianza llegaba poco a poco...al punto que por un momento sentimos como si esos 10 años nunca hubiesen pasado_

 _Y sin darnos cuenta , el día paso, llegando el atardecer..._

 _-...oh shindou-san...ya es tarde...debería irme...-_

 _decia mirando su reloj un poco sorprendida, al parecer no pensaba quedarse tanto, y yo tampoco._

 _-...¿puedo acompañarte? no quisiera que anduvieras sola a esta hora...-_

 _noté una pequeña sonrisita de felicidad y accedió, salimos del café en donde nos encontramos, y caminábamos. no podía evitar mirarla, su cabello casi parecía dorado por el naranja del cielo...quería admira su belleza aunque como si fuese la ultima vez que la viera...por que probablemente así fuera..._

 _-...¡Shindou-san! hasta aquí esta bien, después de todo , no quisiera importunarlo...gracias...-_

 _-. si, ...mm...Akane...-_

 _me miró con curiosidad, había tanto que quería decirle, a pesar de haber_

 _hablado tanto por horas, aun tenia mucho más que decir...pero que no podía..._

 _sin embargo..._

 _-...esto va a sonar inapropiado.. pero...realmente ...me siento afortunado, de haber sido tu primer amor...-_

 _sus ojos se exaltaron mientras su rostro se ponía rojo, su lindura era tal que ponía de mi parte y resistía el querer abrazarla -...¿S-Shindou...-san?...- al mismo tiempo vi melancolía en sus ojos...seguro esas emociones, así como florecieron, debieron haberse marchitado..._

 _-...l-lo siento...pero...realmente quería decirlo...- debería sentirme avergonzado, pero en mi interior me siento aliviado..._

 _Ella bajo su mirada, pero sus ojos hermosos ojos me miraron de nuevo, noté cierta decisión -...entonces...yo también cierto decir algo...no...más bien...hacer algo que siempre quise...-_

 _fue tan rápido que ni lo vi venir... alzo sus manos tan suaves como seda, tomando mis mejillas, mientras sus labios atrapaban los míos._

 _me quedé en shock, no podía asimilarlo bien... ella..._

 _sus labios húmedos, con un ligero sabor a fresas silvestres y a moras..._

 _-...s-siempre me lo eh amado...pero...nunca me había atrevido a hacer algo como esto...- su mirada me hipnotizaba como el vil hechizo de una gitana, sentí ese sentimiento encenderse dentro de mi pecho, y mi cuerpo reaccionó casi por inercia..._

 _la tomé de su suave cuello enredando mis dedos en sus sedosos cabellos, devolviéndole el beso lleno de pasión, y mis brazos aprisionaban su cintura apretando su cuerpo contra el mio._

 _su beso había despertado un sentimiento que no creía sentir por alguien...probablemente siempre estuvo ahí...solo necesitaba un empujón..._

 _-...y-yo...- cuando separamos nuestros labios, no sabia ni como explicar mi acción, sentía mis mejillas rojas y ciertamente avergonzado por mi atrevimiento...aunque ella lo hubiese empezado._

 _-...Shin -sama...-_

 _Ah.. esa forma en la que solía llamarme antes...creí que no volvería a escucharlo_

 _ya no somos niños...somos adultos...que pueden llevar la dulzura de un simple beso a algo más lejos..._

 _probablemente este mal, sea inmoral para muchos...no lo sé..._

 _Mi mente ya no podía pensar cuando estábamos en esas 4 paredes, sucediendo algo que creí que nunca pasaría, sintiendo su cuerpo desnudo contra el mio mientras mis manos recorrían cada parte de su hermoso ser, estábamos sudorosos, fundiéndonos, prisioneros de la pasión y el placer. -..S-Shin-sama...-_

 _podía ver su hermoso rostro extasiado, diciéndome que ya no podía más..._

 _el brillo de la Luna entraba por la ventana de mi habitación, iluminando su hermosa piel blanca tan tersa como porcelana fina._

 _tomé su rostro mirándole a los ojos... no se si es amor...no lo sé...pero este sentimiento en mi pecho..._

 _-...Shin-sama...déjame enseñarle mi amor...- su mirada llena de ternura, hizo mi corazón estremecerse. -...esta vez...estaré siempre junto a ti...- sentí como junto nuestras frentes, mientras sentía sus palabras como caricias que cauivaban mi corazon._

 _._

 _Si esto no es felicidad...no sé lo que es..._

 _-...Akane...gracias...-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **HOLA! hice este pequeño one-shot ShindouxAkane, se que muchos dirán ¿y esta a los años que se digna a parecer?**_

 _ **siento mucho haberme ido y haber dejado historias inconclusas, pero quiero regresar para terminarlas, una parte de mi sigue en este lugar a pesar de todos los inconvenientes.**_

 _ **amo a mis lectores y siento si les hizo sentirse olvidados.**_

 ** _como saben también muchas de nosotras las escritoras hemos dejado esto por un tiempo, necesitaba pensar y aclarar mis ideas, por un momento estuve en un bloqueo de escritor, y estoy segura de que no soy la única que le ha pasado, pero ahora quiero regresar, para completar lo que dejé a medias._**

 ** _¡muchas gracias por leer! y también por su compresión ._**

 ** _los quiero chicos ¡no lo olviden!_**

 ** _¡comenten!_**


End file.
